PECA CONMIGO
by Afrodita
Summary: Este es un Sirius-Lily, capítulo único, lo he hecho porque me lo pidieron varias personas (contiene sexo) [TERMINADO]
1. Peca Conmigo

**Avertencia****: Este fic contiene SEXO.**

**Bueno quería decir que como ya me han pedido varias personas que haga un Sirius/Lily pues aquí está, aunque no me guste esta pareja jeje. Así que no sé cómo quedará. Espero que os guste y bueno si lo leéis dejarme algún review, Gracias!!**

**Ah! Y es sólo un capítulo.**

**1. Peca Conmigo**

No sé como llegué a esta situación, no sé por qué tengo a ese hombre frente a mí, es el mejor amigo de mi novio, mi novio… al que quiero con toda mi alma.

Estamos encerrados a solas en un armario de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, hace frío, respiro y un inmenso vaho se funde con la tez clara de él. Me penetra con esos intensos ojos azules, veo reflejado el deseo, pero también la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento.

Se acerca cada vez más a mí, su boca está a escasos centímetros de los míos, siento como su vaho roza mis labios sin compasión. Mis labios se entreabren y dejan pasar el aliento tibio, cálido de él, que me da calor en esa noche fría de invierno, perdida en las mazmorras con él, con Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de mi novio… James Potter.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, algo en mi interior se remueve inconscientemente, algo me dice que le abrace, que le bese, que respire más de cerca ese aroma penetrante característico en él; pero por otra parte, la conciencia me carcome, me obliga a apartarme cuando Sirius avanza decididamente.

Abro los ojos y veo que me mira fijamente, ya no parece el chico travieso que es siempre, su seriedad desborda mientras recorre mi tez con la yema de su dedo índice, hasta llegas a mis labios donde posa el dedo, siento su sabor y sin pensarlo comienzo a chupar el dedo desesperadamente, moviendo mi lengua alrededor de su yema, uña…

Acerca su rostro a mi cuello y lo pierde en mi maraña de rizos pelirrojos, siento como respira, me huele intensamente y suspira mientras enreda uno de sus dedos de la otra mano con mis cabellos rebeldes.

Nos miramos de nuevo, mi mirada verde se pierde en aquel inmenso azul como el océano furioso de una noche de invierno, rebelde como las olas que chocan contra las rocas. 

Nuestra distancia queda reducida, y siento como sus labios se posan en los míos después de haber sacado el dedo, me recorre tiernamente con la lengua, para después comenzar a profundizar el beso, siento como su lengua me pide entrar en mi boca, así que la abro, allí espera mi lengua, que se entrelaza violentamente con la suya.

Siento como sus manos se posan en mi cadera y me atraen hacia él, ya no tengo frío, el calor que transmite se vuelve mío mientras comienzo a respirar con dificultad. Sus manos diestras acarician con firmeza mi espalda, mientras mis manos temblorosas consiguen abrazarse a su cuello, entrelazándose y hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello liso y negro como la noche, como la oscuridad, como lo prohibido, lo temido, lo anhelado.

En un arrebato me separo con fuerza de él, interponiendo entre su mirada confusa una de mis manos, ¿pero qué estoy haciendo? ¡No puedo! No quiero traicionar a la persona a la que amo, pero él… me mira con actitud comprensiva.

Baja su cabeza a la altura de mis dedos extendidos y comienza a besarlos uno a uno, con delicadez, recorriéndolos una y otra vez con ese músculo de su boca. Cierro los ojos y le traigo aún con un dedo en sus labios, y los besó, retirando la yema que quedaba palpando su saliva. Nuestras lenguas vuelven a encontrarse, un juego fogoso y prohibido, se mecen como las aguas revueltas del mar enfurecido.

Volvemos a perdernos en un abrazo, mientras siento como sus manos comienzan a recorrer mis zonas íntimas, empieza a masajear mi pecho a través de la tela de la túnica, pero aún así puedo ver como el pezón se ha hecho una pequeña montañita, me excuso diciendo que es el frío y no él, pero es que cuando recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos, siento escalofríos.

Aún besándonos él se separa un poco y comienza deshacerse de mi túnica, tengo miedo, no puedo hacerlo… pero quiero hacerlo, quiero acostarme con Sirius, desde el primer momento que le vi quise hacerlo, y ahora era mi oportunidad.

Dejo que me desnude bajo su atenta y evaluadora mirada, me da vergüenza que observe mi cuerpo, siento que no soy tan bella como esas chicas que ya han pasado por manos de él, pero para mi sorpresa veo como sus ojos se agrandan cuando observa detalladamente cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Una sonrisa cruza sus labios y comienza besarme por el cuello y a recorrer con más intensidad los rincones descubiertos de mi desnudo cuerpo.

Me apoyo en la pared del armario y dejo que me bese, que me toque, siento como su lengua recorre sin compasión todos los lugares de mi cuerpo, haciendo que de mi boca comiencen a salir gemido, me tapo la boca con ambas manos rápidamente, y él se ríe sonoramente ante ese gesto.

Le sonrío y comienzo a mover tímidamente las manos por sus músculos y atlético cuerpo, es joven y fuerte, le quito la túnica y dejo ante mí unos muy bien formados abdominales, y observo como sus pectorales suben y bajan con respiración algo entrecortada.

Me agarra delicadamente y me tumba en el suelo, está frío pero el temprano contacto de su boca recorriendo mi piel, hace que mi temperatura aumente, siento como su lengua baja a velocidad vertiginosa por mi vientre, esta llegando a la zona prohibida, a la zona que solo ha conocido James… ¡James! ¡no puedo hacer esto!

Pero antes de que pueda zafarme de él, ha llegado a mis piernas y las ha abierto, dejando acceso a su lengua que ha comenzado a jugar con mis labios vaginales, que se hinchan ante su contacto.

Dejo de pensar en James, agarro con fuerza el pelo largo de Sirius cuando introduce lentamente la lengua en mi vagina, de mis labios brota un gemido audible de placer, lo que hace que Sirius comience a mover la lengua con mayor intensidad, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca.

Me siento desfallecer, James no me hace estas cosas, no me hace llegar a este estado, estoy completamente entregada a Sirius, le dejo hacer lo que quiera con mi cuerpo. Sigo sintiendo como su lengua caliente se mezcla con mis flujos vaginales que aumentan en el momento en que mi espalda se arquea y siento un orgasmo.

Grito de placer, y Sirius vuelve a mis labios recorriendo mi vientre, mis pechos, donde se para delicadamente para saborear los pezones erguidos, acariciándome a la vez el cuerpo con ambas manos.

Llega a mi cuello, donde se detiene un largo rato, haciendo que de mi boca vuelvan a escaparse nuevos gemidos, y por fin a mis labios, mi lengua entra en su boca y se mueve con rapidez, ansiando tenerle para mi, hacer mía su boca, su lengua, su cuerpo.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos vuelven a fundirse en un nuevo abrazo, en nuestros ojos únicamente se ve el deseo, todo rastro de sentimientos pasados a quedado olvidado, aplazado para la dura mañana siguiente, donde nos tendremos que decir adiós para siempre.

Somos conscientes de ello y por lo tanto actuamos pausadamente, deleitándonos de los placeres que nos provocamos mutuamente.

Ha llegado el momento, siento como acerca su entrepierna, y como esta erguida, su erección es de gran tamaño. Sitúa su miembro a la entrada de mi vagina y con un empujón suave se introduce. De mis labios vuelve a salir un grito de placer y de los de él un gemido. 

Está dentro de mí, siento como comienza a moverse al principio con cuidado y lentamente, dejándome expectante de más, demorando las sacudidas y haciéndome revolverme en el suelo pidiendo más y más.

Veo su sonrisa y cómo sus ojos traviesos se cierran a cada embestida, nuestros gemidos se entremezclan con nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Aumenta la velocidad, lo que hace que me agarre fuertemente a su cuerpo, y clave mis dedos en su ancha y bien formada espalda con un grito e placer. Él vuelve sus labios a mi cuello y comienza a mordisquearlo y a recorrerlo con la lengua, lo que me hace gemir más fuertemente.

Siento como su sudor y el mío empiezan a juntarse, nuestras pieles mojadas resbalan sobre la del otro, nuestro aliento se funde en un nuevo beso, profundo, lleno de pecado, pasión y deseo.

Nuestros  cuerpos se arquean al mismo tiempo, después de tantos movimientos acompasados llega el placer máximo, el clímax, llegamos a la vez, gritando juntos y siento como cae sobre mí, rendido y exhausto después de haberme proporcionado tanto placer.

Nuestros labios se encuentran por última vez, nuestro acto ya ha tenido lugar, nunca más volverá a ocurrir, todo a acabado, aunque no sé como podré volver a mirar a la cara a James, como podré verle reír junto a Sirius, ¿y él? No sé que siente en estos momentos, pero en sus ojos veo el agua calmada del mar después de una tempestad, hay ternura reflejada.

Sus finos y jugosos labios se separan y escucho: "Gracias por haber pecado conmigo Lily". Se levanta de encima mío y se viste. Yo le imito rápidamente y nos dirigimos juntos y agarrados de la mano hacia nuestra Sala Común bajo la capa invisible de James.

Llegamos al retrato de la Señora Gorda, nuestras manos se separan, nunca más volverán a estar unidas, todo ha acabado. Entramos en la Sala Común, me ha cedido el paso como un caballero.

 Nos quedamos en medio de la sala, nos miramos por última vez de aquella forma que nunca más volverá a aparecer en nuestros ojos. Nuestras miradas se funden, el mar se retira por las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones de los chicos, yo me dirijo hacia las mías.

Todo ha acabado…


	2. CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS

**CONTESTACI"N DE REVIEWS**

**Pantrosa**** de Black: **Me alegro que te gustase este fic, bueno no es malo kererse acostar con un chico desde el primer momento en ke le ves jaja, porke hay algunos… y Sirius es uno de ellos, además ella no estaba con James la primera vez ke vio a Diox Sirius, pero bueno, a mi tampoco me gustaba la idea de que le pusiese los cuernos a su novo, y de que Sirius "traicionase" a su mejor amigo, pero como me lo pedisteis aquí la hice jeje. El fic ATRACCI"N se está acabando porque ya tengo la idea final desde hace dos fics y durará los capítulos que necesite para meter los últimos trozos de argumento. El siguiente fic que haré… no tengo ni idea! No se me ha ocurrido nada por ahora así que todas las ideas son bienvenidas, consideraré lo de hacer un Snape/alumna jaja. Bueno, gracias por leer este fic y dejarme el primer review! Saludos!!!!!

**Agus**** y Moony: **Me alegro de que te gustase el fic!!!

**Isabo****-Black: **Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustase!!!! Jeje si los amores prohibidos son, como decirlos, atrayentes…. Buf jeje he dejado divagar mi mente, en fin, volviendo a los fics, aún no sé cuál será mi próximo fic, ya veremos en un momento de inspiración repentina jeje. Y bueno, me alegro también que te esté gustando como está quedando el otro fic :-)

**Shumara****: **Sí, a mí también se me hace extraña. Jeje muchas gracias por todo, los títulos son momentos de inspiración repentino, jaja, y no actualicé antes el otro fic, porque he estado muy liada con exámenes y trabajos, y ese es más largo, así que puse este de cómo de "aperitivo" jajaja. Bueno sigue leyendo! Gracias ;-)

**Morella****:** Te gustó!! Ke bien. Me alegra mucho que te parezca de los mejores que has leído de Sirius/Lily wow me halaga mucho. Bueno veré si vuelvo a hacer uno de estos. Y severus-lily, bueno a ver si te hago uno así. Me alegra de que te haya parecido tan real, cierto… como dices, las historias que más llegan son las que han sido una experciencia… :-) Pásate por mis otros fic si quieres y me dices qué opinas.

**Lira Garbo: **Si, tienes mucha razón, le falta sentimientos de Sirius, pero es que cuando escribes en primera persona,…pos los sentimientos que se conocen son los de Lily en este caso, me plantearé escribir en tercera persona para que se vean los sentimientos de todos :-) 

**Annita69 Lupin-Black: **Gracias por decirme lo de los reviews anónimos, no sabía que lo tenía puesto para no admitirlos, jaja ya lo he arreglado. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, sí, a mí tampoco me hace gracia que le ponga los cuernos a James, pero Sirius… mmm jaja, y una noche de pasión loca, pues bueno, tampoco se lo monta mal la chica jeje. Ey pues si continuas tu historia sería genial! Yo creo que la empezaré algún día de estos jaja, puede que hoy o a saber… jeje; cuando la tenga ya me dirás que te parece :-) Saludos!

**mayumi****(): **Creo que voy mejorando algo en los fics jaja, el primero que leíste, el de EXPERIENCIAS, es el primero que escribí de este tipo, bueno jaja ya ves… que morro tiene Lily!!!! Aisss quien fuese ella en esos momentos jaja.

**girl****...(): **Me alegro de que te gustase! Lee más historias mías si quieres.

**Leila Diggory:** Me alegro de que te gustase y de que te guste como escribo. A mi tampoco me agrada la pareja, pero fue por petición, y vamos… jeje Sirius es que es irresistible. Tengo más "pecados" con otros personajes, echa un vistazo a mis fics, todos tienen algo de esto. Saludos.


End file.
